Adeline
by Soncnica
Summary: For what it's worth… Mommy says that their Daddy is gonna scream real pretty too. Weechesters, Sam is 5, Dean is 9.


**I was just**** cleaning up my computer and I stumbled upon a folder with a lot of unfinished fics in it and well… one of them was this one and I just finished it so it's not gonna be good, but… there comes a time when you have to get rid of all the crap, ya know… umm 'm just gonna leave you alone to read this. **

**But**** just let me tell you one thing: This is NOT what you think it is. Trust me, okay! LOL Things aren't always what they seem to be. Remember that. **

**I own nothing ****and I'm sorry for all the spelling/grammar mistakes. And I have absolutely no idea how kids are at age 5, so… 'm going with what I saw my cousin being like at that age. **

**And I love the name Adeline…**** ha. **

**Enjoy…**

**---**

He's pretty. But Mommy always says: "Adeline, boys can not be pretty. They are either handsome or cute, but never pretty. Only girls can be pretty."

And Mommy also says: "Adeline, you are pretty… so beautiful with your long blond hair, blue eyes just like the ocean, alabaster skin that just makes you the prettiest little girl around."

-:-

"Gimme your fries, Sammy."

"'m not Sammy… 'm nooooot…" Sam shakes his head left and right so fast, Dean's head spins just from watching him, "'m Sam."

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…"

Dean teases.

"Stoooop it!!!"

Dean freezes. He so doesn't want a scene, but Sam's eyes are already teary and his lips are curving in strange lines and he's a second away from crying.

"Don't be such a baby, Sam."

"m not a baby. 'm fiiiive."

Sam squirms in his chair, pushes his hand up in the air, all five fingers stretched up and nearly shoves it right up Dean's nose.

"Coulda fooled me."

Sam glares.

"You called me Sam." He giggles behind his hands, knuckles stained with ketchup.

Dean is in a 'huh?' mode, before his brain kicks in and he realizes that he did call him Sam.

"You're such a girl."

"No, 'm not. Not, not, not…"

And Sam looks angry now.

Being five years old, his mood changes like the wind.

Dean sighs.

"Gimme your fries."

Sam looks down at his plate, where his half eaten kiddy sized burger lies surrounded by some fries. He gets a glimpse of Dean's fingers when they touch the plate and bring it to his side of the table.

"Awesome."

-:-

She watches them from her chair in the diner, her legs not yet touching the floor, but Mommy always says: "Adeline, you must not grow too tall, because proper ladies should not be taller then boys. Proper ladies must be small and walk behind the boys with grace and silence, barely noticed by other people."

She nods to herself and swings her legs back and forth, her soft pink dress shushing around her.

-:-

"This is soooo good."

"I want pancakes."

Dean is speechless. They don't have enough money for them.

"Eat your fries. Vegetables are important."

"Don't wanna have fries. I wanna have pancakes."

"You can't have any. Here," he pushes the plate towards Sam, "take the fries."

Sam shakes his head again, hair falling all over his face: "Nooooo."

"Fine. I dare you to say that to Dad when he comes back."

"Fine."

He crosses his arms over his chest and looks at Dean with determination in his eyes.

-:-

Dean is stuffing his face with Sam's fries and Sam just can't take the sight of the food rolling around in his brother's mouth. Besides, he wants pancakes.

So he turns around in his chair, touching the floor with only the tips of his toes, because the chair is just way to high for him and he hadn't hit his growth spurt yet.

People around the diner are eating, drinking, making noise, forks and spoons clattering to the floor.

-:-

When the boy turns around, she sees his eyes. They're brown, puppy eyes. He has puppy eyes; all sad and huge. Almond shaped and hiding under light brown hair, almost blond under the light. Mommy always says: "Adeline, boys are not supposed to have long hair, because only girls are allowed to have long hair."

He blinks. She blinks back. He turns back in his seat and leaves her to look at the back of his head. How rude. Mommy always says: "Adeline, boys can be really rude sometimes and you should forgive them for that, because that is just the way their minds are wired."

-:-

"Where's Dad?"  
"He's been gone for like a minute…" Dean says with his mouth full of half chewed fries.

-:-

The boy next to 'Sam' says something to him that makes 'Sam' nod. She wonders what it was. But Mommy always says: "Adeline, you should not spy on people, because curiosity killed the cat." So she stays in her seat, just looking at the back of 'Sam's' head. His name is Sam… the other boy, Dean, called him Sam. No, he called him Sammy… so is his name Sam or Sammy? But 'Sammy' said 'it's Sam'. She's confused for a moment, but Mommy always says: "Adeline, boys are really sensitive about their names and the way you call them. It is best to call them Sir or Mister or the way they choose for you to call them."

So Sam it is.

-:-

"Dean?"

Sam leans over the table, cleaning the table top of bread crumbs with his chest.

"Mhm…"

"There's a girl looking at me." He whispers.

Dean's eyes rise up from the plate and he looks at Sam.

"Awww, Sammy has a crush."

"No, I don't."

"Be careful, she'll wanna kiss ya."

"Ewww, girl cooties."

-:-

They're brothers. It's so obvious, no one can miss it, and if someone does, they're just stupid.

Mommy always says: "Adeline, you would have had a sister or a brother, sweetie, if your Daddy had not died like he did."

The words: 'ewww, girl cooties' reach her ears and she giggles. Boys.

But his voice gets her attention. It's gentle and kinda girlish. Not strong and deep, like it's gonna become. Mommy always says: "Adeline, boys voices mutate into deep and strong voices once they get older." Mommy was a bit unclear on what she meant with 'mutate', because it all sounded like they turn in some kind of monsters. But doesn't matter, his voice is still a sound for her weary ears.

-:-

"Is she still watching?"

"How should I know?"

"Look?"

"No."

-:-

Sam's brother is an odd looking boy. Short hair, green eyes, freckles all over his face, and the way he is eating those fries makes her wanna throw up. He has no grace to it. And Mommy always says: "Adeline, table manners are very important otherwise boys will never look your way, if you dirty your dress up." She guesses boys can do whatever they want in that department.

-:-

"Dean…"

Sam whines and kicks at Dean's shin under the table.

"The hell…"

"Dean, no cussing…"

John's strong voice interrupts whatever Dean wants to say next.

"Sorry Sir, Sam's just being," Dean looks at Sam's ketchup stained grin, "himself again."

John smiles, as he slides into the chair next to Sam's and ruffles his hair.

"You about finished, boys?" He asks while cleaning ketchup from around Sam's mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah…"

Sam doesn't let go of Dean's eyes when he says: "Daddy, I want pancakes."

"Uh…" he puts the napkin on his plate, "we'll get them tomorrow."

Sam looks away from Dean and looks up at his Dad, pleading with his eyes, all huge and sparkling with want: "But Daaaaaddyyyy…"

"Sam... tomorrow, okay? I promise."

"Okay." He pouts.

"Okay, let's go then."

-:-

She watches them get up from their chairs. She wants to yell 'No, don't go!'. She wants to play with the boy, she wants to play with Sam. But then again, Mommy always says: "Adeline, you are not allowed to play with boys anymore." She sighs. She loved playing with the boys, loved making them scream their throats raw, loved making them beg, writhe and bleed while they screamed for their Mommy. But Mommy said: "Adeline, once you are through with them, there is nothing left for me."

She rolls her eyes. Her Mommy can be so silly sometimes… there is always plenty of them still left for her to bleed.

She thinks that Sam would scream so prettily. She just knows he would. She smiles.

But the sadness in his eyes, the flickers of something in them, makes her think that he wouldn't scream for his Mommy. He would scream for his Daddy. Or maybe his odd looking brother.

Oh well… too bad that her Mommy is going to rip his Daddy apart limb by limb tonight. She giggles behind her hands and flickers away.

**---**

**The End. **

**Can any one guess from which 'century' Adeline is from!? LOL **


End file.
